Chione Dragonborn
Appearance Chione is a dragon hybrid of unknown age who looks to be in her late adolescent years. While only being Otohime's cousin, Chione's resemblance to Otohime is more like the resemblance between sisters rather than the resemblance between cousins. This resemblance seems to come from the shape of their faces and how both of their eye colors match the color of their hair. While Otohime has red eyes, Chione has icy blue eyes that usually have a childlike gleam to them. When she chooses to let her real personality shown, this expression usually changes to an expression that is slightly more serious and calmer. Contrasting well with her eye color, Chione is portrayed as having azure blue hair. Personality Chione's personality usually depends on whom she is with and what is happening around her. For the most part she is a boisterous and childish individual who seems to be foreign to the concept of "think first." When she is like this, she acts on most spontaneous thoughts she has, which usually causes her to make mistakes. Instead of admitting to her mistakes, she will act as if she doesn't know better or even pretend the mistake was never made. While this would normally anger those around her, those around her never seem to yell or even show any anger towards her. This is probably because of how she treats everyone as an old friend whom she hasn't seen in years, regardless of whether or not she has actually met them before. This behavior of hers causes people to drastically underestimate her and give her sensitive information because they believe that she couldn't hurt a fly or they believe that she is too stupid to know what to do with sensitive information. This is the exact reason why Chione acts this way. Unknown to most, Chione is actually a very insightful and keen individual. While she isn't as smart or wise as her cousin, her intelligence and wisdom has been shown to be quite remarkable nevertheless. When Chione reveals this side of her she is usually very calm, not letting anything bother her. History Chione was born in an unknown country to Leviathan Dragonborn and Circe Sakagami. It quickly became apparent that Chione would become a great mage one day because of her large amount of magic power for a human baby. Normally, a human baby wouldn't be able to handle as much magic power as Chione had, but because her dragon side gave her the ability to safely contain it the magic power. When Chione turned four years old, she started to attend a preschool that taught kids how to control their magic power. Halfway through the year she met and befriended girl by the name of Suzaku. Unlike Chione who showed a lot of talent and was strong for someone her age, Suzaku was weak and very timid because of how weak she was. This friendship helped both Chione and Suzaku grow as a user of magic and a person. They grew so much that both of them became official mages at the young age of eight years old. In some ways Suzaku had grown even more than Chione because unlike Chione who was only using her magic power at the time, Suzaku had starting learning how to use Fire Magic and Fire-Make. In addition, she showed incredible skill with both of these types of magic for someone her age. Her skill even astonished Chione's father who, was a full-grown dragon. Chione and Suzaku completed a lot of different jobs during their years as a team. A couple of years after becoming official mages, Chione and Suzaku decided to take a job that was a bit more difficult than the jobs they have taken in the past. During this job Chione's friend was killed by a dark mage right in front of Chione. Seeing the death of her friend made her enraged, which resulted in the awakening of her Dragon Magic. This surge of her true power gave Chione the strength she needed to overcome not only the dark mage who killed her friend avenging the death, but also complete the job. Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Ice Dragon Magic Ice Dragon Magic is a powerful magic that revolves around the aspect of cold temperatures. This magic grants Chione the ability to generate from her body, summon, and have remarkable control over the various aspects of cold. This allows her to make use of not only ice, but also stuff like snow, freezing winds, cold energy, and frost as well. With this magic Chione has shown the ability to perform feats like release blasts of her element from her mouth, mold her element into various constructs on a near-Molding Magic level, and freeze entire landscapes. She has further shown the ability to give her ice additional abilities such as making it explosive or implosive. This form of Dragon Magic gives Chione complete immunity to ice, even if it has Magic Barrier Particles in it. In addition, anything related to cold that touches her, harmlessly bounces off her body. While she cannot consume her element from other types of magic like the counterpart of this magic, she can consume and draw energy from natural sources. This fact allows her to grow stronger as the temperatures drop. Like most forms of Dragon Magic, this form gives Chione secondary abilities. This magic causes Chione's body temperature to be well below zero. As a result, anything that touches her will begin to be destroyed on a cellular level due to the low temperatures. When substances like fire touch her, the kinetic energy of the atoms in the fire decrease dramatically, allowing her to freeze fire even if she has no knowledge of the fire's presence. While Chione does have the ability to freeze anything she touches, she also has the ability to transform anything she touches into ice. This ability seems to work on living and inanimate things alike, even on mages who are immune to the cold, albeit, with a lot more difficulty. *'Deep Freeze:' Chione lets out a sound reminiscent to a dragon's roar, causing everything around her to freeze instantly. Even the atmosphere around her is almost frozen. Chione is able to uses this spell to flash freeze anything from a single opponent to an entire landscape. This spell is so effective that it can instantly freeze almost any type of fire, even the flames of a God Slayer seem to stand no chance against this spell. This spell can be performed a second way, by making a simple hand gesture. The difference between the two variants is that the first form can bring the atmosphere to the verge of freezing yet it is harder to use during a fight. While this variant is easier to use, leaves the air mostly untouched, but at the same time it is still powerful enough to easily freeze entire landscapes and most forms of fire. *'Ice Dragon's Roar:' *'Ice Dragon's Glacial Fangs:' Chione strikes her opponent with her fingernails with enough force to easily slice through steel. If this attack manges to slice through skin, very small ice shards are deposited in the bloodstream. This ice causes the opponent's blood to slowly freeze. *'Ice Dragon's Fist:' When this spell is performed, Chione stores cold energy in one or both of her fists then pressurizes the cold energy to the highest degree. The pressurized cold energy is discharged from the fist once Chione's fist makes contact with its target. The discharged cold energy is cold enough to cause the cells around and on the spot of impact to die and launch the opponent with immense blunt force. *'Ice Dragon's Claw:' Chione performs a powerful roundhouse kick. When her foot makes contact with target, she releases a stream of ice shards that deeply slice into the opponent's body. *'Ice Dragon's Tail:' Chione hits the opponent with a fast and powerful armada pulada as she releases a blunt wave of ice. This wave of ice has a lot of blunt force, allowing Chione to use it to spend her opponent flying. The extreme cold of the ice causes everything around the wave to freeze over and anyone who touches it to receive severe frostbite on the spot of impact. *'Ice Dragon's Cryohorn:' Chione hits the opponent with a flying front kick. When her foot makes contact, she releases a burst of ice and freezing wind that pierce the opponent's body as well as propel them back. *'Ice Dragon's Eyes:' Ice Dragon's Eyes is a spell that serves as the advanced form of Chione's ice transmutation ability. When an opponent makes eye contact with her, Chione is able to transform the opponent's body into ice. **'Ice Dragon's Glare:' Chione Dragonborn focuses her vision on the opponent and releases a beam of cold energy, from both of her eyes. The cold energy is cold enough to easily pierce through a massive wall by damaging what it touches on a cellular level or structural level. While this spell is dangerous, it cannot travel very far. It can only travel ten meters before it loses power and disappears. *'Ice Dragon's Blizzard Wing:' *'Ice Dragon's Flight:' To perform the spell, Chione hits the opponent with a jumping uppercut. Upon impact, she rotates her body rapidly as she releases a vortex of ice from her fist. This vortex launches the opponent upwards as well as expose the opponent's body to dangerously low temperature. *'Ice Dragon's Icy Comet:' Chione cups her hands near her right side and produces a compact sphere of snow in the space in-between her hands. Once the sphere is created, she thrusts her hands forward, causing the sphere to be fired with incredible speed. Upon contact, the opponent is hit with an overwhelming amount of blunt force. In addition, the sphere releases an explosion of freezing cold magic power, capable of freezing over the surrounding area. **'Ice Dragon's Frost Rage:' Ice Dragon's Cryonic Pulse is the advanced form of Ice Dragon's Ice Comet. Instead of producing snow in-between her cupped hands, she produces a sphere of cold energy. Once the cold energy has been produced, she pressures the cold energy to its utmost limit. The sphere is fired when Chione thrusts her hands out in front of her. Once released the sphere expands until it is more that four times Chione's size. The sphere has enough destructive power to level an entire forest and it is cold enough to lower the temperature of anyone it touches to very dangerous levels. *'Ice Dragon's Cryoblitz:' Chione releases an aura of freezing wind and launches herself at her opponent. Upon contact, her opponent is launched backwards as the cold greatly destroys their body. *'Ice Dragon's Cannon:' Chione performs a step-over-side kick at a slight upward angle. Upon contact, she releases a burst of snow that it's the opponent with bone break force as well as launch the opponent at a slight upward angle. The opponent is launched with enough force to allow Chione to use the opponent's body as a projectile. This was shown when she easily destroyed a wall of a fortress when she aimed an opponent at the wall. *'Ice Dragon's Paralyzing Strike:' This spell allows Chione to decrease the opponent's perception of time and reflexes by by attacking the opponent with a precise finger strike. As well cause a sudden burst to spread throughout the opponent's body and severely damage the nervous system due to the extreme cold, this strike can also cause the opponent to feel as if time is slowing down or even not moving at all. *'Ice Dragon's Freeze Ray:' Chione makes a finger gun with one of her hands and stores cold energy to the very tip of her index finger. The stored cold energy is then pressurized before being released in the form of a thin beam of cold energy. This beam is able to pierce through most substances with ease, it can even pierce through diamonds. When it pierces through the target, the part of the body that was hit is instantly frozen. *'Ice Dragon's Freezing Gale:' *'Arcane Ice: Frozen Hell:' Chione raises her hands above her head and produces a sphere of cold energy in-between her hands. Once created, she throws the sphere at the opponent. When the sphere makes contact with the foe or anything solid, it releases a powerful explosion of cold energy. This explosion of cold energy is cold enough to cause anyone who touches it suffers from second or even third degree frostbite. In addition, this cold energy is capable of absorbing ice and due to how cold the cold energy is any ethernano near the explosion is turned into ice. These facts allow the explosion of cold energy to grow larger and large for an indefinite amount of time unless the explosion makes contact with something of equal force, like a near-Dragon King/Queen level spell, or an extremely dense object like a massive wall. Due to the nature of the spell, Chione can easily use the spell to cause widespread destruction. **'Arcane Ice: Arctic Universe:' Arcane Ice: Arctic Universe is an extremely powerful spell that seems to be the advanced version of Arcane Ice: Frozen Hell. To perform, Chione places a random object in the palm of her hand then creates a sphere of highly concentrated cold energy around it. Once formed, Chione throws the sphere at the opponent resulting in a large and powerful explosion. Unlike Arcane Ice: Frozen Hell, this explosion isn't fueled by things outside its radius, but the object within. As the explosion expands it has a deep freezing effect on the object at the center of the explosion, causing the object to become colder as the explosion grows larger. The cold temperatures of the object fuel the explosion and thus making the explosion grow even larger and more powerful, creating a self sustaining cycle. Due to this cycle, this explosion will continue to grow no matter what gets in its way. Simply running into the explosion then running out of the explosion with the object won't work because the growth of the explosion will cause the explosion to move with the object. The only way to halt the explosions growth is to teleport the object that is acting as its fuel source away from the explosion. As one may expect from a spell as powerful as this, this spell can nearly drain Chione of all of her magic power. It is for this reason that Chione has only used it once and even then, she wasn't happy about it. *'Arcane Ice: Heavenly Jewelled Spear '(天の瓊矛, Ama no Nuhoko): *'Volcanic Ice Dragon Mode:' Volcanic Ice Dragon is a form of Ice Dragon Magic that Chione only has access to while in her dragon form or condensed dragon form. When she enters her dragon form, she is able to create methane and ammonia within the ice she produces, allowing her to produce and control cryomagma. Similar to how fire is inferior to magma, ice-fire is greatly inferior its lesser known relative: cryomagma. Cryomagma is a blue magma-like substance that is roughly negative 500 degrees Fahrenheit. The extreme temperature of cryomagma allows it to be very lethal to anyone touches. Furthermore, it can destroy almost anything in its path, making it nearly impossible to block. The one drawback this substance has is how much magic power is needed to create it, Chione to safely use no more than ten Volcanic Ice Dragon spells a day. **'Volcanic Ice Dragon's Roar:' Chione inhales deeply as she gathers a large amount of cryomagma in her mouth. The gathered cryomagma is then compressed to its utmost limit while being supercharged with Chione's magic power. This decreases the temperature of the cryomagma to negative 800 degrees Fahrenheit. With a loud roar, the cryomagma is fired from Chione's mouth in the form of a large blast of cryomagma. Not only is this blast capable of destroying anything in its path with its below zero temperatures, but it also can hit the opponent with immense force. **'Volcanic Ice Dragon's Fist:' Dragon Hybrid Physiology *'Incredible Physical Prowess:' **'Longevity:' *'Dragon Form:' **'Condensed Dragon Form:' Cryokinesis Chione has the ability to use her mental energy to produce and have unlimited control anything related to cold temperatures. This allows her to produce ice, snow, frost, freezing winds, frozen particles, graupel, dry ice, cold energy, etc. This ability can have offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes allowing Chione to have an answer to almost any situation she is in. Chione's control over the cold is so great that she is able to effortlessly mold cold-related elements into various constructs instantaneously. Her control over the cold isn't limited to only the things she produces, but the cold-related elements that are already present in the environment around her. Chione can even control the cold-related elements of other mages, regardless of what type of cold-based magic they use. Finally, Chione can use Cryokinesis on a small and large scale, making Chione a very dangerous opponent. Magic Power Chione possesses a large amount of magic power that has a temperature of far below zero degrees Fahrenheit. This magic power is capable of freezing another mage's magic power or even freezing completely freezing the atmosphere by discharging it into the air. Chione can also use the low temperatures of her magic power to temporarily seal opponent's magic power away by infusing her magic power into their body. Chione's magic power also seems to be very powerful, allowing Chione to perform spells that would usually be taxing on her body with very little or no discomfort. Trivia Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Female Category:Hybrid Category:Dragon Hybrid Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Magic User Category:Ice Dragon Magic User Category:Dragonborn Family